Son Gohan I
Son Gohan I (commonly referred to as Grandpa Gohan) was a human martial artist and warrior affiliated with the Turtle School. Biography Early life Son Gohan was born in c. 690 on Earth to a fisherman father. During his young adulthood, Son became a martial artist, training with Oxley McRoberts under the instruction of Muten Roshi. He and McRoberts would become close friends during this period of time. According to Master Roshi, Oxley and Gohan did milk deliveries as part of their training, much like Goku and Krillin would do later. Son also wielded the Power Pole, which was given to him by Roshi. Raising Goku and death By 638, Son lived with his wife on Mount Paozu. During that year, Son found a space pod not far from his home and near the landing site of the crash was a young boy sporting a tail named Kakarot. Unbeknownst to Gohan was that the boy's mission was to, in time, destroy the entire human race and sell the planet on behalf of the Planet Trade Triumvirate. Being a Saiyan, who were known to be very aggressive and short-tempered, Kakarot was very uncooperative at first. However, on the way back to bring him to his home, the young boy fell into a ravine and hit his head, causing him to lose his memory, and became a regular happy, loving boy. After this, Gohan and his wife made the decision to take the foreign boy in, named him Goku, and told him that they were his grandparents. Gohan's wife would die due to complications during childbirth a few years after Goku was found by the couple. Over time, Gohan passed on his vast martial arts knowledge to Goku. Son later discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus warned him to never look at the full moon. Goku followed his advice for some time until one night when he stepped outside to relieve himself. He then glanced at the full moon, transforming into a Great Ape, and went on a rampage, resulting in the death of Gohan, though because Goku did not remember what he did when transformed he was not aware of it. From that time on, Goku believed that Grandpa Gohan was killed by a monster and that his soul was in the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He would continue to stay at Gohan's home, carrying out his daily life of survival. Sometime later, he finally realized that he killed Grandpa Gohan when he was little, and apologized to his grandfather. Personality and traits Son Gohan was a kind and loving man. It appeared that much of Goku's personality and morality came from him. According to Goku, Grandpa Gohan had good manners and acted very well towards ladies. Grandpa Gohan may have been popular with the ladies. Powers and abilities *'Kamehameha': A whitish-blue energy wave shot from both hands, invented by Master Roshi himself. *'Explosive Wave': He created a weak burst of energy for protection, with himself serving as the nexus. If anyone came in contact with the wave, they would be knocked away. Techniques *'Afterimage Technique': Grandpa Gohan moved so quickly that he left an image of himself behind. Most often, it was used to dodge an incoming attack and got behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. *'Jan Ken': A martial arts technique invented by Grandpa Gohan. *'Turtle School Tranquility': Grandpa Gohan kicked his opponent into the air and flew towards the enemy and kicked them down. While the opponent was falling, Grandpa Gohan performed the Jan Ken technique on them. *'Thunder Shock Surprise': One of the most powerful attacks invented by Master Roshi. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Turtle School students Category:Son family Category:Inhabitants of Earth